Of Gods and stunned Princes
by Holmes1216
Summary: Merlin is a god hybrid. A little of each god and Arthur is the son of Athena. Together with Percy and the gang they set off to battle with evil monsters and stroppy gods. Not to mention the hormonal dragon in the closet
1. Chapter 1

They were out on a hunting trip and for once Merlin was actually taking part. But he was only taking what he needed, shooting a few pheasants with his bow and arrow. He was suprisingly good at hunting and moved without a sound completely proving my 'Merlin-pretends-to-be-clumsy-to-annoy-me' theory. Suddenly we heard the snap of a twig, the breathing of someone close by and the

"God! Annabeth! Jeez! Trying to be sneaky here!". Merlin stood and chuckled, completely unfazed by the newcomers. He straitened and called out

"How's that going?" sarcastically. A boy of around sixteen tripped out of the bushes and glaredup at Merlin from his position sprawled on the ground. Merlin grinned

"Hey Perce" he smiled. The boy rolled his eyes in a very Merlin like way

"Alright Algae head"

"Watch it fish face!" Merlin retorted. He pulled the boy to his feet and said "So. What the hell are you doig here. No offence Hades" he asked looking over the boys shoulder. A man in his forties in some very depressed looking clothes strode out from behind a tree and swung his arm over Merlin's shoulder

"None taken Merlin. How are you?" he boomed. Merlin grinned cheekily

"I'm good. How's Nico?" he inquired. The man chuckled

"He's fine. Very good at shadow passing" he laughed. The boy with black hair who looked like Merlin spoke up

"Okay. Moving on, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Tyson, Grover it's cool. It's only Emrys" he called and a group of people emerged from the bushes. One a girl with blonde hair and to many daggers to count on her belt, a boy with curly black hair and a worried expression, a massive boy with one eye, a boy with curly black hair and green eyes fiddling with some bits of metal and a kid holding a lightning bolt. By now my mouth was hanging open. The girl 'Annabeth' put her hand on her dagger

"Are you sure Percy?" she asked. Merlin rolled his eyes

"Nice to see you too Anna" he muttered. Annabeth grinned

"Now I know it's you." she smirked. Merlin grinned and walked up to Percy

"It's been too long brother" he smiled, hugging the kid. Percy nodded and Annabeth pouted

"Why do I get no hug?" she frowned

"Annabeth..." Percy growled. Annabeth raised an eyebrow

"Percy, he's my brother to." she said.

"Oh yeah" he said grinning stupidly. Annabeth looked to me an smiled kindly

"I expect your very confused at this point" she said. I nodded dumbly

"Well, we're Demigods. Except Emrys or his preferred name, Merlin. He's kinda a mix of all of them. Like some kind of God hybrid-" she was cut off by an offended

"HEY!" from Merlin

"Oh shut up you are. So he was created with bits from all of the gods. Even Zeus. So it means he has some of the most powerful- as you would say: Magic, the world will ever see. He has my moms brains, Zeus' power, Poseidon's water powers and Hades sense of fashion" she said giggling. Hades raised an eyebrow

"Sorry Hades. Sorry Merlin' she droned, rolling her eyes after the two said

"My fashion is great!" together. They hi-fived and Percy rolled his eyes

"For an all powerful demigod and the god of the underworld you two are such children" he said. Merlin grinned, whistled and watched as a large black Pegasus flapped into the clearing

"What up Boss?" he snorted. Merlin smirked

"Nothing. Anything new Jack?" he asked. The beast snorted

"Only an insane cravin' of doughnuts! But I'm good!" Merlin snapped his fingers and with a flash of his eyes a bad was produced from thin air. He pulled out some kind of circular cake from within it and held it out to the Pegasus who just snapped up the entire bag

"Those were so damned GOOD Boss! Got any more?" he asked. Merlin grinned

"Sorry Jack. None left." he apologized. He frowned and looked to Percy

"The Hunters are coming" he said. A group of girls trooped out of the forest led by a girl of around fourteen with flowing black hair emitting a faint silver glow. Merlin grinned

"Gods have mercy" murmured Jason. Upon catching sight of Merlin the leader bowed, the rest following. Merlin sighed and knelt down in front of the lead

"Really? You shouldn't do that Arty" he said. She got up and attempted to knock him out. He caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. He then let it go and she span around, chuckling

"You get faster everyday" she complimented. Merlin blushed awkwardly

"Thanks...?" A girl with punky black hair and a pretty face came forward and hugged Merlin

"How are you Brother?" she asked shooting the leader an 'I-would-never-he's-my-brother-and-what-you're-thinking-is-just-ew' look at her raised eyebrow. He waved to the group

"Hi girls" he smiled goofily. Some blushed and waved shyly and a group of around ten chorused

"Hi!" Merlin raised his eyebrows and shot the leader a grin

"How many have you got now Artemis? A hundred?" he asked. She smiled

"One hundred and eighty five" she replied. Merlin grinned and then turned to me. His smile faltered

"Oh yeah. Um...I'mreallysorryIonlyusemygiftfo rgoodIswear!" he gushed. I smiled

"Merl. I've known since the little guy at the bridge said stuff about Courage Strength and Magic. I'm not totally stupid you know" I explained "The whole Demigod thing surprised me though. And who the heck's Emrys?" I asked. Merlin smiled in relief

"That" interrupted Percy "Is a long story for another place. Merl. Dad's coming"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin looked to Percy and frowned

"What, your dad or one of mine?" he questioned. Percy grimaced

"All of them, including Zeus. Be ready Emrys" he warned. Merlin grinned nervously

"Nothing I can't handle" he said. Soon a huge group of men and women came striding into the clearing. Merlin's back straitened, his chin jerked forwards and his eyes gained that steely quality that meant a rant was forthcoming. The leader, a man in a pinstriped suit and neatly groomed beard stood nose to nose with Merlin who narrowed his eyes

Alright, father" he spat the last words. Another woman who had the look of a mother in control stepped forwards and began to speak

"Emrys, dear how are-" she was cut of by Merlin's hand and he looked stait at her

"Can it Queenie. It's my turn. I said something to you Zeus. Remember?" he asked. The man nodded. Merlin grinned darkly. I shuddered

_It's only for show. He has no anger with you. It is a good battle strategy_ said a small voice in my head. I blinked and looked through the new comers to see a woman with flowing hair. She was looking directly at me and was the spitting image of my mother. My mother

_Mother?_

_Yes sweetheart. My name is Athena. How are you Arthur?_

_I'm okay._ then I snapped my attention back to Merlin who was still infuriating the 'mighty' Zeus

"Shall I remind you? I said that if you ever attemp to interfear with me or my friends lives again I will kill you. You know I can" he growled. Zeus finally exploded

"HOW DARE YOU BOY? I AM ZEUS! KING OF THE OLYMPIANS! HOW DARE YOU?" he roared. Merlin just smiled. Zeus shot a lightning bolt at the grinning boy who flicked it away with no more than a twitch of his finger

"How?" Zeus murmered as he shot bolt after bolt at the raven who just tossed them aside with apparent ease. Merlin grinned

" I have the strength of all of you! I have every power of yours at my command! Do you really believe that you can beat me? I defeated Nimueh I am Emrys. I took on Cornelius Sigan and won. I am the last dragon lord and there is one thing you don't want to do. If you have any self preservation. If you want to see tomorrow if you want to live then there is one thing you never. Ever. Do. You really don't want to Pee me off!"

"I think he peed him off!" stage whispered Percy, earning him a sharp glare from Zeus. Merlin chuckled and sent Zeus blasting into a tree. The 'queen' lady grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket

HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched. Merlin smirked

"How does Tarturus sound for a holiday?" he grinned cheekily as she stumbled back. Soon the gods had left save one, a seventeen year old in a sports car. He rolled down the window and said

"Kid. That was so damn COOL!" Artemis grimaced

"Prepare for some dodgy poetry" she warned

_" There once was a kid with big ears..."_


End file.
